Vergangenheit und Zukunft
by depp2008
Summary: Nach Jeans Tod erhält Logan unerwarteten Besuch, der etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit enthüllt..


Vergangenheit und Zukunft

Disclaimer: Mir gehört gar nichts und ich verdiene auch nichts damit...

Anmerkung: Das ist bloß ein kleiner Versuch, eine Idee, die mir gekommen is, als ich eine andere Fanfic gelesen habe... Schreibt mir, was ihr davon haltet...

Spielt nach X-Men 3.

Es war spät, doch Logan starrte immer noch in die Dunkelheit. Die Zigarre in seinem Mundwinkel glühte leicht auf, wenn er daran zog. Neben seinem eigenen Atem hörte er nur die Geräusche des Waldes, der Wind, der durch die Baumkronen strich, die Eulen, die fast lautlos auf der Jagd waren und den Regen, der sanft auf den Boden fiel. Normalerweise hätte er jetzt ein Bier in der Küche getrunken, doch momentan war ihm nicht danach. Nicht heute. Die Schwärze der Nacht und des Waldes passte genau zu seiner derzeitigen Stimmung.

Es war ein furchtbarer Tag gewesen. Heute war sie beerdigt worden, die Frau, die zu lieben er geglaubt hatte und die ihn dann darum gebeten hatte, sie umzubringen. Jean Grey lag nun neben ihrem Mentor und Freund, Professor Charles E. Xavier, um den zu trauern sie auch noch keine Zeit gefunden hatten. Und mit diesen beiden war für ihn jede Hoffnung zugrunde gegangen, noch etwas über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Nicht dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte.

Er zwang sich, nicht über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Die sah nach dem Tod des Professors noch schwärzer aus als die Vergangenheit. Sicher, Ororo hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Schule weiterhin am Leben blieb. Doch ohne ihn würde es nicht mehr das selbe sein. Ohne ihn war sie nicht mehr die selbe. Der Tod des Professors schien sie schlimmer getroffen zu haben als alle anderen. Selbst er, der unsensible Wolverine, merkte das.

In Gedanken versunken starrte er in die Ferne, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Da näherte sich jemand seinem Zimmer. Sofort spannte er die Muskeln an, bereit, die Schule zu verteidigden, gegen welchen Feind auch immer.

Sie schlich die dunklen Gänge entlang, leise, um niemanden aufzuwecken. Er würde sie trotzdem bemerken. Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie daran dachte. Sie mochte ihre Fähigkeiten verloren haben, doch sie war immer noch gut. Sie war nicht nur ihren Bewachern entkommen, sie hatte es auch geschafft, in die Schule einzudringen, ohne dass jemand etwas mitkriegte.

Zögernd blieb sie vor seiner Tür stehen, überlegte, ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Jahrelang hatte sie sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, hatte Dinge dafür getan, für die sie sich verabscheute. Sie hatte alles verloren, schon wieder. Und obwohl sie noch ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, war sie sich fast sicher, dass sie auch hier nichts gewinnen würde. Die Vergangenheit hatte man ihr geraubt, und auch die Zukunft würde man ihr nicht schenken.

Doch ihr war bewusst, dass sie eigentlich keine andere Wahl hatte, also klopfte sie entschlossen an.

Es klopfte. Das war seltsam. Wer schlich denn mitten in der Nacht durch die Mansion, nur um dann an seiner Tür zu klopfen? Rogue konnte es nicht sein, die wäre einfach hereingekommen. Logan schauderte, als er daran dachte, wie er sie fast umgebracht hätte. Das würde er gerne vergessen, aber nein, sie mussten ihm ja seine Vergangenheit nehmen.

Schnell löschte er seine Zigarre und schritt zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau von vielleicht dreißig Jahren, mit halblangen schwarzen Haaren. Ihre Kleidung war unauffällig, doch Logan konnte nicht umhin, festzustellen, dass sie schön war. Sie war nicht auffällig hübsch wie die blondgebleichten, aufgetakelten Filmsternchen, aber sie war von einer dezenteren, unauffälligeren, eleganteren, aber doch unleugbaren Schönheit. Und obwohl Logan hätte schwören können, sie noch nie gesehen zu haben, war er sich in seinem Innersten sicher, sie zu kennen. Gut zu kennen.

Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war nicht zu deuten, als sie ihn anschaute.

„Wer sind sie?", fragte er in seinem üblichen barschen Ton.

„Du kannst dich also wirklich an nichts erinnern..." Kurz schien es in ihren Augen zu flackern. „Aber kennen solltest du mich eigentlich trotzdem."

Da war etwas in ihrer Stimme und in der Art, wie sie ihren Kopf drehte. Mystique! Blitzschnell fuhren Logans Krallen aus, nur Millimeter von ihrer Kehle entfernt.

„Einen Grund", verlangte er. „ Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte!"

Sie lächelte bitter. „Du hast mich also doch erkannt. Vielleicht wäre es das beste so... Dann wäre alles vorbei."

Er sah ihrLächeln und wusste, er würde sie nicht töten. Nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Zu viele waren heute schon gestorben. Seine Krallen verschwanden, das Misstrauen blieb.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Ich konnte nirgendwo anders hin... Kann ich reinkommen?"

Er schaute zwar immer noch grimmig, trat aber einen Schritt zur Seite. Sie setzte sich, während er die Tür schloss. Fragend schaute er sie an und sie begann zu erzählen.

Sie war gerade dabei angekommen, wie Magneto sie im Stich gelassen hatte, also Logan sie unterbrach:

„Du hast deine Kräfte verloren?"

„Ja, Logan, das ist mein normales menschliches Aussehen. Meine Kräfte waren das letzte, was mir noch geblieben ist, das letzte, was noch zu meiner Vergangenheit gehörte. Das Letzte, worauf ich noch stolz war." Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab. „Und jetzt haben sie mir auch die noch genommen."

„Mystique, ich..."

„Raven... Ich bin jetzt wohl wieder Raven Darkholm, meinst du nicht?"

Irgendetwas veränderte sich bei Logan, als er diesen Namen hörte, irgendeine Schaltung in seinem Gehirn wurde umgestellt. Er wusste, er kannte den Namen.

„Raven", der Name fühlte sich fremd und doch seltsam vertraut auf seiner Zunge an, „und Magneto hat dich einfach zurückgelassen?"

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich bin ja schließlich eine von ihnen. Nur dass die mich auch nicht haben wollten..."

Mystique erzählte weiter, wie sie gefangen wurde, wie sie alles erzählt hatte, damit man Magnetos Pläne vereiteln könnte. Und wie man sie dennoch grausam behandelt hatte, bis es ihr schließlich gelungen war, zu fliehen. Ohne ihre Kräfte.

„Und warum bist du dann ausgerechnet zu mir gekommen?", wollte Logan wissen.

„Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich immer wieder auf dich zugegangen bin?", fragte sie, und eine weitere Träne rollte ihre Wange hinab.

„Sie hatten mir alles genommen. Ich hatte keine Zukunft mehr. Da war meine einzige Hoffnung, die Vergangenheit wieder zu finden..."

Logan schaute verständnislos, das ergab für ihn keinen Sinn, was hatte er damit zu tun, doch wenn er eines aus den Gesprächen mit Rogue gelernt hatte, dann, wann es besser war, den Mund zu halten, und den anderen reden zu lassen. Und Mystiques Tränen, die jetzt unablässig flossen, sagten ihm, dass sie jetzt reden musste.

„Logan, du bist meine Vergangenheit. Du wurdest am 20.01.1908 geboren..."

Er sprang auf. Woher wusste sie das? Das war das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand etwas über seine Vergangenheit erzählen konnte! Wusste sie vielleicht noch mehr? Seine Aufregung musste sich in seinem Gesicht widerspiegeln, denn Mystique lächelte, als sie zu ihm aufsah.

„Ich kenne dich besser als jeder andere Mensch auf der Welt, Logan. Du wurdest am 20.01.1908 geboren, und ich zehn Tage später. Auch meine Mutation lässt mich langsamer altern... Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen. Eines Tages, wir waren gerade mit ein paar anderen Jugendlichen im Wald, haben ein paar Jungen angefangen, mich herumzuschubsen. Du bist dazwischengegangen, hast ihnen gesagt, sie sollen aufhören, und dich dann mit ihnen geprügelt. Von da an waren wir unzertrennlich."

Logan konnte kaum glauben, was sie sagte, doch er wagte es nicht, sie zu unterbrechen. Endlich erfuhr er etwas über sich. Und während sie erzählte flogen Bilder durch seinen Kopf, Fetzen von Erinnerungen, die das bestätigten, was sie sagte.

„Einige Zeit danach, wir waren beide sechzehn, hat sich dann deine Mutation bemerkbar gemacht. Wir waren im Wald, und du bist gegen einen hervorstehenden Ast gelaufen. Die Wunde war zuemlich tief, doch ich konnte zusehen, wie sie sich binnen Sekunden wieder schloss. Wir waren beide ziemlich verwirrt, doch wir beschlossen, keinem davon zu erzählen. Damals wusste man zwar noch nichts von Mutanten, aber uns war klar, dass man uns für verrückt erklärt hätte.

Zwei Wochen später bin ich dann mutiert. Langsam zwar, doch irgendwann ließ es sich nicht mehr verbergen. Ich konnte meine Fähigkeit noch nicht kontrollieren, und als meine Eltern meine blaue Haut sahen, und mich zum Arzt brachten, hat man mich als Hexe beschimpft und nackt aus der Stadt gejagt. Du bist mitgekommen und wir haben uns gemeinsam durchs Leben geschlagen, immer auf der Hut, dass niemand unsere Andersartigkeit bemerkt.

Zu der Zeit haben wir uns auch unsere Namen gegeben. Ich nannte dich Wolverine, du nanntest mich Mystique...

Jahrzehnte später, in den Neunzigern, hat uns Stryker dann aufgespürt. Er wusste von deinen Heilungsfähigkeiten und hat uns ein Angebot gemacht: Er würde an dir ein paar Experimente machen und wir sollten ein paar Einsätze für ihn durchziehen, dafür würde er uns einenHaufen Geld zahlen. Du sagtest zu. Was Stryker uns nicht gesagt hatte, war, dass er dir die Erinnerung rauben würde.

Als ich merkte, was er dir angetan hatte, wollte ich nur noch eines: Rache. Doch ich wusste weder, wo du warst, noch wo Stryker arbeitete. Irgendwann traf ich Magneto, und er versprach mir, mir zu helfen, wenn ich ihm dafür helfen würde. Ich sagte zu, ich wollte dich ja unbedingt wieder sehen und dafür hätte ich alles getan. Das war die schlechteste Entscheidung meines Lebens..."

Eine Zeit lang sprachen sie beide kein Wort. Logan schwieg, weil er das erst mal verdauen musste, und Mystique schwieg, weil sie ihm dazu Gelegenheit geben wollte. Er hatte eine Vergangenheit. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Und diese Vergangenheit war längst nicht so schlimm, wie Stryker es ihm hatte weismachen wollen. Doch eine Sache störte ihn immer noch, eine Sache passte immer noch nicht ganz ins Bild.

„Warum hast du dann so lange mit Magneto gemeinsame Sache gemacht? Und warum hast du auf Liberty Island so gegen mich gekämpft?"

„Magneto, er... er hat dich als Druckmittel gebraucht. Er hätte dich umgebracht, wenn ich ihm nicht geholfen hätte. Und was Liberty Island angeht..." Sie lächelte schwach und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dir hätte das keinen Spaß gemacht, oder?"

Fast gegen seinen Willen musste Logan grinsen.

„Und gibt es da noch ein Grund, aus dem du heute hier bist?"

„Logan, du... Hast du dich nie gefragt, wie eigentlich dein Nachname lautet?"

Er stutzte. Nein, das hatte er tatsächlich nie, aber was hatte das denn jetzt damit zu tun? Und warum fing Mystique auf einmal wieder an zu weinen wie verrückt?

Sie schluchzte. „Darkholme."

Logan stand da wie vom Blitz getroffen, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Das konnte doch nicht ...

„Am vierten Juni 1931 haben wir geheiratet, Logan."

Plötzlich überrollten ihn Erinnerungen. Mystique in einem weißen Kleid, Mystique am Strand von Tijuana, Mystique in den Wäldern Kanadas...

Langsam, ganz langsam ging er auf sie zu. Ihr Geruch, er erinnerte sich an ihren Geruch. Immer mehr fiel ihm wieder ein, wie ihre Augen leuchteten, wenn ihr etwas gefiel, wie ihre Grübchen hervortraten, wenn sie lächelte, wie ihre Augen blitzten, wenn sie sich aufregte und wie ihre Stimme klang, wenn sie lachte. Er wollte, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen, wollte sie wieder lächeln sehen, wollte ihr Lachen hören.

Fest schloss er sie in seine Arme. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie wundervoll es sich anfühlte, sie im Arm zu halten. Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an.

„Du erinnerst dich wieder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich erinnere mich wieder." Er lächelte so, wie er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gelächelt hatte. Endlich fühlte er sich wieder komplett.

Sie begann wieder zu weinen, als sie seine Umarmung erwiderte. Jahrelang hatte sie sich das gewünscht, nun war es endlich passiert. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, sich wehrlos gefühlt, seit sie ihre Kräfte verloren hatte. Doch nun fühlte sie sich so sicher wie schon lange nich mehr. Hier in seinen Armen konnte ihr niemand etwas antun.

„Du passt auf mich auf?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Ich passe auf dich auf.", versicherte er ihr, während er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Wobei ich da wahrscheinlich gar nicht so viel zu tun haben werde", fügte er hinzu, als sein Blick auf ihren Nacken fiel.

Sie wollte schon fragen, was er damit meinte, als er sie vorsichtig zum Spiegel führte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, als sie den blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals sah. Sie strahlte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", bekannte sie, als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Ich dich auch", antwortete er, während er seine Arme um sie legte. „Ich dich auch."

Noch lange starrten sie danach aus dem Fenster. Gemeinsam. Die Schwärze der Nacht wich einem leichten Rot, als der Morgen graute. Es war nicht mehr alles düster. Die Vergangenheit war vorbei, doch vor ihnen lag eine Zukunft. Sicher, sie wussten nicht, was passieren würde. Die Menschen hassten die Mutanten nach wie vor, jetzt wahrscheinlich mehr denn je. Der Professor war tot und Magneto würde seine Kräfte wiedererlangen. Der Krieg war noch lange nicht vorbei. Doch ganz egal, was die Zukunft auch mit sich bringen würde, sie würden ihm gemeinsam begegnen.

Und deshalb sah die Zukunft gar nicht mehr so schlecht aus.


End file.
